Where Is Your Boy Tonight?
by Hell's Nightingale
Summary: Live a little, Sakura," she told me. I couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that. InoSaku SakuIno InoSakura SakuraIno InoxSaku SakuxIno InoxSakura SakuraxIno Ino and Sakura Sakura and Ino. Rated M for scenes. AU. One-shot. FOB is inspiration.


I looked at TenTen with a crooked smile. Her eyes were huge and mouth wide open. "You what," she exclaimed. I frowned before rubbing my temples. "I'll explain to you the first thing I remember when this started happening. Ok?" I asked with my lopsided smile intact. TenTen nodded while staring at me intently. I breathed out, trying to summon my earliest memory about this dilemma.

Was it a problem? It felt like it, but a good problem. My smile altered to a sad smile. If I felt troubled about this situation it would be classified a problem, but I wasn't having problems, not any reasonable ones. I was just un-appreciative, I think, for wanting more. I was like a child with five dollars. I first would spend my money on candy, until I notice toys, then expensive items.

I got my candy, its beautiful glossy and sweetness, my toys, always never boring, and now I wanted the most expensive thing in the store, all of her and her commitment.

-

TenTen said to live a little, she wants me to go out and go to this party, funny right? By live a little she means to get drunk. I mean some people don't call that a fun time, like my self. I enjoy a good day inside, and enjoying time in comfort and solitude. TenTen says I don't take chances at all, I do, like on last week's test. Ok, I sounded like a nerd there but come on! I'm not that boring, just get satisfied easily by staying home. But TenTen wouldn't have that crap and brought me to this party anyways.

"Sakura," TenTen whined while pulling my arm. "The Algebra Flunk Outs are playing here, the band you write lyrics for! At least try to enjoy yourself!"

I glared at her for bringing me here. I thought we were going to enjoy a movie. She coaxed me out of my delightful home and 'detoured' to this beer infested party instead. I wish I just stayed home and continued to watch House. It was educational and hilarious due to his asshole remarks.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything," I remarked coldly. I averted my gaze from TenTen to the house. It was full of people, with beer, pounding band music, and random colorful lights. It was the dream part house: Two stories high, in a deserted neighborhood, lots of parking, forest behind it, and no parents. What else can you ask for? I bet it had a swimming pool in the back too, though it wouldn't be of any use in December. The icy air was surprisingly refreshing and alive. The ground was covered with powdery snow. It was quite peculiar that we hadn't gotten a lot of snow yet. In this small town of Kunai, we usually get blankets upon blankets of snow, but so far this year we had only gotten one foot.

"They want you to hear their songs too! After all, you're part of their band somewhat!" TenTen kept tugging at my winter coat. I rolled my eyes. I wrote lyrics for our town's teenage boy band. They weren't like BackStreet boys or anything, if they were… well let's say I wouldn't know them. They were pretty good, yet they lacked the lyric skills. So that's where I came in. The lead guitarist, Naruto, suggested that I helped and I complied if I just got the credit.

I looked directly into TenTen's eyes; the pure determination in them made me shudder. I could already see I was heading for an inevitable defeat, so I gave in.

"Fine let's get this over," I muttered while she giggled before dragging me inside.

Surely enough inside the band was playing their best hit while people drank beer and danced. I was already sick of the smell, but TenTen continued to drag me along. We weaved through the throng of people till we got to the origin of the alcohol. TenTen swiftly snatched two plastic red cups for us. She shoved one in my hands before walking off. She already trusted me that I wouldn't run away from here. How lovely.

I stared down in the brown liquid, my nose taking a whiff of the disgusting stench. I was about to throw it down until Kiba came along. "Saku, Drink up!" He stole the beer from me, and began pouring it down my throat. I drank it, knowing that if I didn't it would get on my clothes. Last thing I wanted.

He handed me another drink, telling me to down that one too. I stared at him with a frown. I could tell he wasn't going to leave me alone; it wasn't everyday you saw me drinking. But TenTen was right, to some extent. I needed to loosen up just a little. I took a draught of the bitter liquid. Kiba howled before chugging his own beer. It was going to be a random night, I just knew it.

--

I felt the guitar amp hit my body in sensual waves. My jeans were feeling hotter and tighter than I thought. Everybody around me was smiling, just like me. TenTen was talking to somebody in the back, a blond bimbo. Kiba left me long ago to chase after this one girl. I wanted a different song, a more upbeat song! Number five was an up beat song. I pushed my way through the crowd, avoiding body collisions until I reached where the band was playing.

"Louder! Naruto do song five," I screamed above everyone. Naruto chuckled with his infamous smile and changed the song to my request. I smiled before laughing with Naruto. The beat made me want to move my hips. I turned around quickly, too quickly. The whole room was a blur for a moment before my eyes adjusted. I was beyond drunk.

My mind felt like it blew out of the back of my head. My eyes felt like they were glued to a certain someone. My body felt like it was going to explode with warm liquids. Before me was a gorgeous blond. She had fair skin, the longest and most silky looking blond hair ever. It made you want to tug on it, just to see if it was a wig. She glanced at me. Her eyes were a beautiful hue of blue too! She held my gaze. Oh boy! This was my lucky day.

I started strutting over to her with a wolfish smile. Her skirt was attractive, enough to make me want to steal her away. Once I got to her, she smiled.

"Hey," she said in a cool tone.

My smile got wider, "Hey. What you doing?"

She found my reply amusing and giggled. "I was dancing, you silly girl." I had to join in on her giggle, it was cute. I looked at her shirt. She was wearing a V cut shirt, showing her assets beautifully. I felt the area between my thighs grow warm.

"My face is up here," she mocked. My eyes averted back to her face.

"I'm sorry…But I just can't help notice." I replied stupidly, but that didn't matter because she had a smirk on her face. I took that as an invitation to continue my attack.

"I'd say so myself," she replied again with her musical voice. I glanced down at myself. Somewhere on the fifth beer I discarded my coat in this house, leaving me only in my white tank top. I smiled despite the chance I lost my expensive coat. She was hitting on me. She was hitting on me. She was hitting on me.

She laughed at me again, probably because of my goofy smile. God she was gorgeous. "Let's dance," she stated while grabbing my hand and bringing me into the dense crowd. The place was a blur, and all I could feel were bodies grinding against me, making my woman hood throb. I wanted her body, whoever she was.

After hours of dancing and completely forgetting TenTen, I took the blond away to my house. Thankfully, my parents weren't home. We giggled, and laughed while trying to free ourselves from our garments. We fumbled and tripped all the way to my bed. We snaked under the covers with giggles and playful smiles.

She took me away on a fleeting fantasy, to a wonderland of pleasure. It was filled with puddles of intoxicating liquids, soft flesh, and vibrant scents that made me quiver in delight. The sounds from the inhabitants were muffled, and sometimes strong. They would coo continually, or moan loud in a lusty tone in this dull quiet world. All the sounds made my craving core throb in excitement like a crazed animal. My feverish fingers would glide and fiddle with responsive areas. She would continue to electrify my body with her soft hands, and tongue. Agitating my hot skin and coaxing whimpers from me. It was a sea of bliss, covered in pretty red blankets and surrounded by thin walls.

It was a beautiful one night stand.

---

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I groaned and rolled over in bed, intending to ignore the phone. I wasn't expecting to feel my bare hands on my bare chest. I cracked my eyes open to look down. I was naked.

I slowly got up, registering the situation in my head. I was naked, to be exact, why was I naked? I glanced to the other side of the bed. No one was there, and there wasn't any trace that someone was there. My cell phone continued to ring impatiently. I answered my phone tentatively.

"Hello," I greeted with uncertainty. I felt awkward answering my phone naked, like they knew I was naked. It was embarrassing, especially if I didn't know why.

"Sakura," Naruto's piped to burst my ear drums. I flinched inwardly but I was happy it wasn't TenTen, even if Naruto awakened my hangover headache. "So are you going to come to the band meeting? We need more songs. Come over to my house like usual, bye!"

I frowned when Naruto left with a click, I didn't get to say if I was coming or not. Even though I was going I still liked the option to object. I clicked the phone shut before looking around my room. There wasn't much evidence that someone was here either. I shrugged, I was probably so wasted that sleeping naked sounded good. I felt myself become ashamed that I lost self-control. It wasn't like me to get wasted without consideration. I quickly dug through my drawers for fresh clothes. A nice T-shirt and pants I found on the floor was good enough. It wasn't like Naruto was expecting me to dress nice, especially if he didn't.

I poked my head out the door, analyzing the hall. It was all clear. I quickly ran to the bathroom and did my daily ritual: Brush my teeth while listening to radio, take a long steamy shower, and brush my hair to decency. I dressed, grabbed my cell phone and walked out the door towards Naruto's house. I couldn't find my coat anywhere, I must've left it at that party TenTen and I attended to. I had a feeling the scent of beer clung desperately on my jacket too. The snow outside looked like a winter wonderland. Birch tree's looked crisp and fresh with snow on the ground below them. The sky was a never ending white, except for a bright spot where the sun tried to leak through. It was a beautiful day.

I wrapped my arms around each other. I should've worn a sweater, but I was never a fan of sweaters. I actually didn't own one to be truthful, which my mom enjoyed nagging me about. I lacked common sense, so she said.

The thought of me waking up naked still disturbed me. Was I that badly drunk last night? I swear that I was more composed and responsible than that. I was also sure I didn't do anything with anyone last night, but I wasn't one-hundred percent. I suddenly got the urge to go to the bathroom. I stopped in my tracks, with breath being held, and asked myself more directly, did I do something? I didn't know I was that type of drunk, the one who horn-dogs around. I felt myself blush in embarrassment at the thought. If I supposedly did, who would've it been?

It could've been Kiba, the last person I remembered. I shivered and felt mortified at the thought. I quickly ambled faster towards Naruto's house. That was a thought I would never want to consider. I didn't even believe my wasted self would stoop that low. It was just… humiliating.

---

Naruto shot his head towards the garage opening door with a wide smile. "Sakura is here, so you got any ideas?" He asked impatiently while the other band members gazed at me with bored expressions, apparently they weren't morning people like Naruto. Anshi, the singer, stared at me with his purple eyes, while the drum player, Kenji, did the same. These two were the ones I knew the most, since the bass player was replaced when Neji left town for college. The bass player was a blond, like Naruto, but wasn't ditzy or anything similar to Naruto, they were actually polar opposites. His name was Ryuzza if I remembered right.

"We need more lyrics, people will start getting tired of the same old ones," Anshi added with his monotone voice. I rolled my eyes, he was almost like Sasuke. The Uchiha use to be an old friend of mine till things came between us. After the un-important incident he became an asshole, and I barely saw him. Naruto continued to talk to him even if he was the only one talking.

"Well I'm not going to blow sunshine up your ass, but I don't have any," I admitted with my headache still intact. Kenji smiled at my choice of words while Anshi rolled his eyes. Ryuzza remained quiet while tuning the bass guitar. Naruto let out sigh and frown.

"How long will it take for you to get some songs?" He inquired hopefully. I bit the inside of my cheek. I haven't felt any inspiration to write songs in for awhile, not since the beginning of summer. My influence then was casual flings, fun, and around those lines, but now there wasn't nothing—just school. And school was boring to sing about.

"I'm not sure, they come when they want to," I sighed. I had the creativity literally sucked right out of me. All I wanted to do was sleep a little more, and clean my room. It so needed to be cleaned. Ryuzza finally spoke up, "Well it would be no use pressuring you into it. Why don't you go home and muse about it?" The band seemed to agree with the older boy's words. I blinked. Ryuzza wasn't so bad so far, but he was just leaning in my favor.

"Well I'll see what I can do; later." I waved them off before walking out of the garage. Ryuzza was right, I needed to take this more seriously and try to write something. Most of the lyrics I wrote were from the feelings I had, or were currently experiencing. And right now, I had nothing to write about, except my fears that I slept with Kiba. I shivered again while walking back to my house. And it wasn't from the cold.

My cell phone began ringing again. The ring tone was Slippery Dick by the Peaches (1). I winced as my mind was plagued with a dancing transvestite. TenTen seriously had to change the ring tone—actually I could do that—but I knew TenTen would torment me if I did change it. I answered it with a sigh, "What you want?"

"My, my, someone has a horrible hang over today, hm?" Her sarcastic voice answered back before giggling. I rolled my eyes, and stared at the frosty ground.

"Pfft. Whatever, but seriously, what's up?" I asked. I could hear her shift on the phone and doing something loud. I inferred she was searching for her Starbucks in the fridge. Coffee did wonders for hangovers.

"I was seeing what you were going to do today. My dad is having another date over," I could already picture TenTen rolling her eyes while muttering those words. Her dad was an active and social guy in the dating world. TenTen found it sickening to be home and hear her dad smooth talk ladies.

"I was going to clean my room, so if you want to come over, you got to help me." I replied before I ran into something soft, but the collision alone startled me. My phone fell to the ground while I tried to steady myself.

"God dam-," I shot a glare towards the person I ran into only to soften my gaze. In front of me was a beautiful blond girl. She was shorter than me, but still cute. Her eyes were in shock, but were the most beautiful color of blue I ever saw. They were deeper than Naruto's, and that's saying something! She had vanilla colored skin that looked velvet soft at the touch. Over all, I was dazed by her.

"I'm sorry," she replied with a tiny gasp. Her eyes went big for a second before quickly regaining composure, I barely caught it. Yet, much to my shame, my eyes were lurking at her chest. I could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. The whole fact made my cheeks burn. I quickly shot my gaze back at her. Her facial expression looked secretive and something which I couldn't place.

"Uh-," I began before hearing TenTen from my cell phone. Her voice was loud with incoherent words, but I could guess she was insulting me.

"You better get that," the girl said with a smile. Her eyes were distant and didn't want to quite meet mine.

"Yeah, um, not to be too forward but what's your name?" I asked politely. I remember seeing her from a distance at school. But up close, she really knew how to drop someone dead.

"Ino," she replied hesitantly. She brought a hand up to brush stray bangs from her face. Her pony tail was a little disheveled. I blinked. Oh yeah, she was on the Volleyball team too. She took our high school to state. I was surprised I didn't know her from the start.

"Oh yeah, volleyball player, my name is Sakura." I replied with a smile. It would only be as courteous to say my name as well. She nodded. She shifted her weight, almost looking impatient. I felt a tiny sting of disappointment that she was in a hurry.

"Well it was nice meeting you," I added before picking up my cell phone, and walked around Ino. "Sorry about that TenTen. What were you saying?" I returned my conversation with TenTen.

Ino yelled from behind me, "Uh Sakura?"

I stopped walking, and turned around with my eyebrow cocked. I was slightly happy that she wanted to say something. Again, my eyes wandered to her chest. Did she always not wear a bra? I highly doubt it since she plays volleyball.

Her voice got quieter, and she had a tiny blush on her face. I wonder what was wrong. Was my jean zipper down? "Want to hangout Saturday?" She squeaked.

I blinked. Wow, that was un-expected, in a good way of course. "Sure," I replied without thought. Her face returned to normal. "Ok just ask TenTen about it, she'll be there." And with that, Ino left down the side walk. In the background I could hear TenTen yelling at me again.

I put my head back on the phone, "What?"

"LISTEN YOU STUPID HOMO!" TenTen yelled into the phone, breaking my eardrums. I winced while whining into the phone.

"Well that's what you get. What the hell was that all about anyway?" She asked in a calmer tone. I checked my ears twice to see if they were bleeding. Thankfully they were not.

"I accidently bumped into Ino?" I replied with uncertainty, remembering how Ino referred to TenTen for directions to tomorrow's hangout.

"Oh really, Ino and I play Softball together. We're friends, what she say?" TenTen asked with curiosity. I didn't know she was friends with Ino. It would seem like they wouldn't get along well. To be truthful, Ino didn't have a wonderful reputation. She slept around with guys and never had a boyfriend longer than two weeks.

"She wants me to hang out with her tomorrow." I said to myself more than TenTen, questioning if I heard the blond correctly.

"Huh strange, normally Ino was 'busy' on Saturdays with her boy toys." TenTen stated in surprise. I bit my tongue. I felt my pride take a tiny blow. Was TenTen assuming I wasn't fit for Ino's Saturday? I myself, deep down within me, I questioned that too. After just bumping into her, Ino wants to hangout. It was odd, but I couldn't really object.

"But yeah, meet you at your house Sakura." TenTen told before hanging up. I hung up my phone, and took a glance behind me. The blond was nowhere in sight.

---

TenTen was at one side of my room, cleaning nearby my closet. I just came back from putting my beddings in the washer. They smelled weird.

TenTen continued to clean while I made my way over to my dresser, and started cleaning too. It was only a few minutes later till TenTen gasped. "Sakura," her voice in surprise, I quickly turned my head to be hit with something.

The blue push up bra fell from my face, revealing my annoyed facial expression. "What was that about?" I retorted while showing some of my playful annoyance. TenTen glared at me.

"When did you own push-up bras? And that was size C?" I felt my cheeks turn red. I was barely in size B. I quickly picked up the bra and examined it. I never re-call wearing, or even buying this.

"I don't know, it just got here," I answered while shrugging. It could've been my moms, but got mixed up and put in my clean clothes basket.

TenTen stared at the bra with a knowing look in her eye. Her mouth was in a neutral frown. I stared at her before hiding the bra behind my back, trying to attract her attention. "What?"

TenTen glanced up at me before smiling brightly, "Nothing, nothing." I shrugged and continued to clean. The bra was still clutched in my hand. After cleaning for a few seconds, I stared at it. Something clicked in my brain, only to be shoved out when TenTen threw underwear at my head, "Eww Sakura."

"Stop it!" I yelled while throwing a magazine from under my bed at her. She ducked, and examined it. "Hey look, it's your stash!" My mouth went agape while my eye twitched.

"Is not!" I yelled in embarrassment.

TenTen smiled, "Is to!"

"Is not," I replied.

Her smile converted into a smirk while she continued to insist, "Is to."

I was about to throw dirty socks at her until she threw her hands up in the air, "Ok let's drop it!" I smiled in victory, until I eyed the magazine. I felt my cheeks get hot, distinguishing the girl on the cover of the magazine.

"Can I have my magazine back?" TenTen laughed at me despite my innocent words.

---

TenTen dragged me into Shikamaru's house, the place where we were meeting Ino. I was surprised to find Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji accompanying Ino in the living room. I looked at TenTen, "Why are we at Shika's house? And why are they all here?"

"Gaming Night for most boys and Ino gets dragged along too." TenTen replied with a shrug. She sat down on the couch with Shikamaru and Naruto. Choji laid on the floor, while Sasuke sat in a recliner. Ino was standing up near Naruto. I quickly took a seat on the arm of the couch, not wanting to stand.

After minutes of listening to the boys bicker about video games, they happily all agreed on Halo. I watched, half amused and interested, as they went to a snowy scene and started blasting each other with guns. Naruto had a shiny sword and Shikamaru with Shot gun. Choji had this weird gun with pink horns, and Sasuke with a rocket launcher.

Sasuke got killed by Naruto sneaking up on him and assassinating him. Sasuke cursed out loud while impatiently clicking a button.

"Sizzle," Naruto exclaimed with a laugh. Shikamaru smiled while Choji added in with a chuckle. Ino giggled while TenTen joined in.

"Shut up Naruto, it's time for a comeback." Sasuke said with pride when he found a large weapon. Naruto's grin got wider.

"If I wanted comeback, I'd wipe it off your lips!" He howled in laughter afterwards. Sasuke's face turned red in anger, I believe. Everyone joined in with laughing, even Shikamaru while Sasuke growled in irritation.

Our laughs subsided and the intense game continued until Ino sighed. "Why don't we go talk somewhere TenTen, Sakura?" TenTen got up until Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Sorry but TenTen is going to be playing next." TenTen laughed before looking at Ino, "Sorry. Guess it's you and Sakura."

I shrugged before getting up and following Ino up stairs. Shikamaru had a nice house. I wonder where his parents were. We went into the guest room, from what it looks like, before Ino sat down on the bed. "The boys were getting boring, so entertained by games." She replied with a sigh of disappointment.

I nodded. I was having a good time watching and hearing their remarks and battle tactics. They would team up on Sasuke to piss him off, and secretly let Choji get kills. It was all fun and good for them. I stood in the room. The silence turned awkward for me, but Ino seemed to enjoy it while she stared at the window. Today she was actually wearing a bra.

"So," Ino said with a hesitating voice, "Were you at the part Thursday?" I nodded. The party was for celebrating the boy's basketball team for going to state. It was an ok party from what I could remember, which was almost nothing.

"Oh. You remember anything?" She asked. Something on her voice made me look at her weirdly.

"Not really. Why?" I questioned. She was probing me like an investigator. She shook her head, "Oh nothing at all, just curious." She replied quickly, actually too quickly. I gave her a lopsided smile before thinking. It was getting too awkward between us.

"What do you like about Volleyball? I wanted to try it out, but never got around to it." I lied about the trying part. I was just trying to break the ice. I didn't want to wade too long in this water. I bit my lip. I was getting hungry, and my parents weren't home till Tuesday. I would have to cook myself something.

"I love everything about it," Ino's interest instantly sparked while she began to talk about it. I continued to listen. She was very precise in detail about every spot on the team. She told me her favorite, and not so favorite along with many cons about this position or that. I nodded away, un-sure what to say. My mind began to wonder on the band. Shit, I forgot to think of lyrics. It was only till a few minutes later did Ino catch I wasn't paying attention.

"Sakura, you want to change subject?" She asked, I could tell she was embarrassed about her babbling.

"Sorry I was just thinking about the band," I said. She tilted her head to the side a little, it was cute. "The Algebra Flunk Outs," she asked and I answered with a nod. She smiled.

"What connection do you have with them?" She patted a spot nearby on the bed for me to sit. I happily sat down, "I write their songs."

Ino smiled brightly before asking more about it. I began talking, and ironically, found myself talking a lot. Telling her about how I came up with this song, or that song. It was actually interesting for me, because she would ask why I put this word instead of that. It actually makes me reconsider what I was feeling then.

We continued to talk for hours until everyone started leaving. TenTen left first, saying that she needed to finish homework. Naruto left, until Sasuke, Choji, and Shikamaru were left. I looked at the time on my cell phone, "I need to be going home."

Ino's smile faltered before it got brighter, "I'll come with you." I shrugged. Her choice if she wanted to walk me home. I actually was happy she wanted to. She was a very pretty girl, and I couldn't say no.

Ino flipped her phone out and texted someone before getting up, "ok let's go." I got up and we walked out of the door after waving bye to Shikamaru and Choji. Sasuke was busy with the game.

My house was just a few blocks down. We walked while chattering about our interests. We didn't have much in common, but I still felt drawn to her. She was bubbly and fun, something that I always admired. Naruto just pushed it beyond the point of annoyance.

Once at my house, we took off our shoes. Ino spun around with a smile, "You have a nice house. Can I get a tour?" I shrugged before smiling and showing her around. She was exuberant until we got to my room. Her eyes darkened and her smile faltered lightly. "Ah yeah, nice room, very nice," she said before heading down stairs again. I followed along, wondering why she went down really fast.

"I'm sorry but I think I might have to leave," Ino added looking at her phone. I frowned. This was a sudden mood swing. I descended the stairs to see if I could decipher any emotion from her face. Once I got to the bottom, she quickly swiveled on her heel to walk to the door, but only to hit a stand with a lamp on it. She squeaked while the lamp went tumbling off.

Out of reflexes, I quickly ran over beside Ino and caught the fragile lamp. It was a gift from my deceased grandmother, hate to see it broken, let alone my parent's reactions. I sighed once I put it back on the stand. Ino was red in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry," she whimpered while fidgeting. I smiled at her, "it's no problem."

Her eyes shined from the living room light. Her lips formed a serene smile. "Ok," she looked down. The door was open. I forgot to close it on our way inside. I was about to ask if she really had to leave, until I noticed how close we really were. I could tell she already noticed. I felt my cheeks turn hot. We were really close. I could feel her breath from here.

Ino looked at me with this certain gleam in her eye. She knew what I was feeling. I gulped while biting my lip. I was practically paralyzed to the spot. She was very pretty, I mean beautiful. And here I was this close and having the chance to just lean in and kiss her. But I couldn't bring myself to. I needed some type of permission. I liked to respect other's boundaries, but right now I believe I could care less. Just one kiss wouldn't hurt right?

She giggled while I snapped out of my thoughts, my attention averting straight back to her. She got closer to me, and snaked her arms around me. I could feel my cheeks burn hotter than before, and my stomach set ablaze with blissful comfort.

"You know what you want. Why don't you just do it Sakura?" She hummed in her soft voice. That was all I needed before leaning in and try to claim her lips. She gave in to me without hesitation. She gave me permission to kiss her, and that was all that was needed. The kiss reached new heights when she caressed my bottom lip with her soft tongue. Once I allowed her in and our tongues met, the wet deal was sealed and we both knew what we wanted. Something in my head kept trying to show up, a memory of some sort trying to float to my thoughts, but was only pushed deeper when our flesh contacted, and the small noises that came deep within Ino. Before I knew it, we were on my bed, still fully clothed, but close to removing the garments.

"Just almost similar to last time," she replied while she flipped us over, claiming top. I watched her move her head to my neck, I whimpered when I felt her tongue slide along my neck. She was a big tease. The thought I was suppressing was trying to pop up again. I didn't want to think, I wanted Ino right now, not deep thoughts. But what Ino said caught me off guard. We had a last time? I furrowed my brows; I could feel the frustration of yearning and confusion. Though I knew fully it was mostly my desire.

"Last time?" I questioned with a gasp. I didn't want to focus my brain on her words. Right now I was trying to take in what she was doing to my body, and only that. But it wouldn't go smoothly now. I was in confusion about what she was trying to say, and confusion would threaten to kill my mood, though I highly doubt it. Ino knew the right spots, and my sensitive areas. My sides and ribcage were her main targets, and the most weakest of spots as well.

"Yeah, after the party you didn't go home alone." She whispered into my ear before playfully licking it. I bit my lip. She started lifting my shirt. I raised my hands above me to help. The cold night air tickled me. Shoot, I still forgot to shut the door.

Ino was the one who released my tension, well, that was un-expecting. Somebody like…with me… But I assume- Ino snapped the strap of my bra with her teeth. She released hot breath from her mouth onto my wet neck, causing me to shiver. I couldn't think in a time like this.

"Ino just cut to the chase."

Oh and the blue push up bra! Ino chuckled, her hot breath tickling my ear. She began un-zipping my jeans. I squirmed under her gaze and hands. I didn't need Ino, but I surely wanted her now. We didn't have the right atmosphere yet to whisper loving utters to each other. No, right now I could tell it was a fling. Ino wasn't opening up, or trying to know me, but use my body. She traced her fingers down my belly. I heard my self whimper in reply. I continued to try to form logical thoughts, but she kept sucking me away from logic. I wanted fantasy, bliss, and pleasure, not logic, thoughts, and seriousness.

"Ino," a voice called out. We both froze. Was that…Who I thought it was? I glanced up at Ino with a confused face. Ino gritted her teeth before getting off. Foot steps were heard ascending the stairs. She quickly glanced down at me, I was almost naked. She gasped before grabbing my hand and pulling me up. She looked around the room until she spotted my closet. She tugged me towards it, and shoved me in with brutal force. I hit one of my iron clothes hangers and cursed. A stream of light was coming through a crack in the closet, my closet. Why couldn't she have hid in here instead of me, this is my house. I was in confusion why I was the one in the closet. Yet then again, I was the one almost naked. I groaned softly, I was so close, just so close to getting Ino.

I knew exactly that we were just using each other. Both of us should know that, and if we're lucky, possibly if fate is nice, and things work out, we could be more than just a fling. It was something to look forward to, but not dream about. Right now, we could just do what we wanted, and if she wanted to try and become more with me, I'd happily succumb to her wish. But right now, the male voice that just called still plagued my ears. He was whispering. Who was this guy? I believe I know the voice…but I shouldn't assume so quickly. It would be bizarre for those two to be together.

"Hey," Ino said with a delighted tone. The sound of a kiss hit my ears. Oh Jesus, don't tell me… The hot feeling between my legs immediately left. She was with a boy right now, and she was cheating with me wasn't she? I rolled my eyes at myself. We weren't together yet, and possibly wouldn't be, but my pride and jealousy stung. You think she would have been thoughtful by being single while doing flings. It would help my side of this relationship, if it was a relationship at all.

"Where is Sakura?" The guy asked with a monotone voice.

"She went in the shower," Ino said with a bored tone. Man she was good at acting, very good. She probably knows how to though, with all the boyfriends she had. Did she always cheat on them? Or was this her first? I frowned from within the closet, listening intently. Was I nothing more than a fling? "So let's go please, Sasuke."

"Ok," he said. I heard them quickly descend the stairs and leave. Only a few seconds later did my cell phone vibrate, I got text message. I quickly flipped open my phone and studied it.

_"Sry wsnt xpectin Sasuke 2 cum n intrupt us, c me 2marrow."_ The chat speak killed my eyes, but at least she said sorry, though that didn't quite cut it. I got out of the closet with a groan, and took a shower to remove the smell of Ino and her spit on me. It would leave me with wet dreams if I didn't. Once I got out of the shower, I put on shorts and a tank top before tumbling into my bed. The thoughts of being nothing more than a play toy didn't sound good. I didn't want to be used.

I breathed into my bed. It smelled like Ino. I groaned. She was in my bed only for a few minutes, and she already left her perfume scent on it. I sniffed the bed again. It wasn't that bad, but I didn't want to get attached. This whole thing was unstable, let alone uncertain. I could be another fling or something better or possibly worse. I quickly drowned out those thoughts before trying to sleep. Minutes later, I finally got my wish of sleep. The wet dreams silently crept into my slumber, leaving the longing for the blond fresh and desirable.

---

"And that Sunday, I tried to talk to her…But she got the best of me. By best of me I mean she seduced me. I know, I know, I shouldn't have let her do that. But it's hard to say no TenTen." I vented to TenTen about the whole situation. I had to get this off my chest, ever since that day things escalated more than I wanted: My yearning for sex slowly turned to personal interest, the kisses became softer than sexier, and the climaxes passionate than rough. It was all slowly fading into a relationship matter, but Sasuke was still in the picture. I couldn't bring myself to confront Ino, because apparently she wasn't having problems.

"So this has been going on for how long?" She asked with doubt. Was it that unbelievable that Ino was having a fling with me? I stopped thinking that after the sixth night that I spent with her, dirtying the white sheets with sweat and saliva, and filling my house with moans that inspired sensuous foreplay. The thought of it alone sent a smile upon my lips, which I wiped off quickly. I had to focus on the situation before me right now.

"A month," I lied. TenTen quirked an eyebrow while tapping her fingers on the table. I was a bad liar, I guess from the way TenTen stared at me.

"Ok, ok fine TenTen…for two, at most three months." I confessed with embarrassment. Ino continued to take my time away during the weekends to have some 'girl' nights. It was always rejuvenating and refreshing though. I couldn't complain much, since I enjoyed them. But the thought that Sasuke could find out any moment scared, and made me nervous. I didn't want to be labeled Ino's toy, but I couldn't deny that I practically was. After the first month, we stopped socializing with each other and just went straight to kissing. Once my parents came back from their trip, we both decided Ino's house was better, and safer.

"Wow," TenTen stated, almost dumbstruck. "Seriously Sakura… I thought you would've been a person with higher standards. And even Sasuke is still in the game. I'm not even sure what to say.

"Was that the only time you guys were almost caught?" TenTen questioned. I nodded. It was surprising how ignorant Sasuke was. Or was he aware of it too? That would affect my guilty conscience more if Sasuke knew. Was he too thoughtful of a boyfriend to bring it up, or just not care? The second one appealed to Sasuke than the first.

"Sakura I seriously don't know what to say…I'm just… wow, like amazed and curious about the whole situation." She blinked and scratched the back of her neck. I could tell she was still absorbing the information I slowly spoon fed her. At first she coughed it back up, laughing, until I started giving her facts and she slowly began to nibble and swallow it. Her face lit up, "Naruto wanted to know if you had any songs? You haven't given them any new lyrics since summer." TenTen reminded me. I gave a lopsided smile.

TenTen quickly glanced at the clock. It was nine forty five pm. "I'm sorry Sakura but I got to leave. You better have those lyrics tomorrow and give them to Naruto. They want to play it at a party, and have time to practice it before too." TenTen waved good-bye before jogging out my door. I frowned and shuffled up to my room. I had to write lyrics quickly, I procrastinated too long and I was paying for it too. I sat down on my desk chair, and spun around to face my desk. There were four blank pieces of paper, my canvas, a green pen, my brush, and my emotions, the paint. Two were punctual, while my emotions were confused. I couldn't decipher the blue paint from the yellow, or if the sky was pink or purple right now. It was different colors being splattered against a wall in my mind. I could only translate the obvious, confusion.

I grabbed my pen, my hands hesitating before grasping its cold metal, and fiddling with it in my hands, trying to get the feel of it. Ok, I got the pen. I quickly scribbled on the top of the blank paper, the pen still worked, that was good. I had everything, now I just needed to make words, very metrical and astounding words. That I couldn't even fathom currently, with my mind in a scramble over my feelings, only if Ino wasn't with Sasuke. This situation would be so pleasant and easy, and I could write the needed lyrics.

My mind clicked into motion. Ino, she was making me feel confused, which fueled my writing. I just needed to focus on stealing breathtaking words from my imagination and collecting them in charming lines, and binding them together in a catchy fashion.

I tapped my pen on my chin, thinking intensively. The main problem was Ino having her boyfriend, Sasuke, while possibly cheating on him with me. Soon after thinking about the situation clearly, words began to rush into my mind. And before I knew it, I was writing like crazy. The words magically flowed perfectly, and the song played in my head. It was so right; this song pretty much said it all for me. It was a beautiful piece of work. I began writing other songs, complimenting the cover song, so I say, and telling my other feelings. But of course, I didn't go mushy on it. After all, this was an all boy band, and not BackStreet Boys.

At three AM I fell asleep, feeling refreshed and my back was soothed from the bottled burden. The lyrics would help the band, just like it did me. I vented my true feelings on those once virgin papers, and caused them to become tainted beauties (Ego boost, Ego boost!). They should please everyone and hopefully a certain blond at the party, even if it was two weeks away.

----

It was only one week until the next party. I handed Naruto the lyrics, he looked at me before smiling and showing the band members. I quickly left once Anshi glanced towards me with a quirked eyebrow. Once I reached outside and started heading towards my house to relax, I got a text message. I flipped my phone open to read it.

It was Ino, un-surprisingly, and she wanted me to drop by her house. I frowned lightly; I 'visited' her yesterday. I was starting to believe she was bunny (2). I detoured to the side and started walking towards Ino's house. It was in the middle of the forest behind the party house that I met her in, I think from what she said. I walked through the forest, the snow sticking to the ground. It was still one-foot, even though it was early March. I stared up at the gloomy, yet beautiful white sky. We didn't get a lot of snow this year, at all for some peculiar reason. I continued to examine the forest and weather while I walked to Ino's house.

I finally reached it after a few minutes. Her house was a one story house. It was nice looking and pretty modern. I went to the front door and knocked, like usual Ino answered. Her parents were away most of the time, always on business trips. She smiled before moving away from the doorway, trying to coax me inside. But I had something else in mind than an enticing game of blindfolding and strawberries. I stood at the doorway with an iron will. Ino gave me a weird stare. I hinted confusion and something else in her eyes. It wasn't disappointment and not guilt, something more self-consuming.

"Ino," I began almost hesitant. I was going to try and propose something new for this relationship, or friendly charade. I wasn't sure if Ino would like this or not, since she was always the one luring me into the bed. "How about we go to the mall and just watch a movie or something? I'll pay if you can drive."

Ino's eyes went wide for a second. I could tell she was surprised, and she glanced behind her. I peeked over her shoulder in curiosity. On the couch were roses, were those for me? I doubted it since we never had the right closure for gifts, yet. I wonder if Sasuke gave them to Ino, I doubted it though. I couldn't picture him buying roses. I continued to observe her facial expressions in wonder and for the fearful glint of rejection. Instead, I saw something in her eyes when she returned her attention to me, guilt. I was almost happy for this guilt, she knew my feeling too. My feelings that we're doing something behind someone's back, though I doubted the guilt was for that...I think.

"Yeah, that sounds good." She agreed with a big smile, the guilt washed away from her eyes to happiness. It was something I never seen when I was with her. Her eyes were pristine clear with joy and excitement, unlike her clouded lustful and hungry eyes that I succumbed to numerous times. I smiled broadly to her, something I never did in awhile.

----

TenTen walked to the party with me by her side willingly. She was surprised and said normally I would've fled to my house. But this time, for once, I was ready for a party, but not for the drinking, instead for the band to play and see Ino's reaction. Ever since last week when we watched a movie Ino was acting different. She called me like usual, but instead of sexual intentions she would want to do an activity. It didn't offend or disappoint me but surprise me.

Once inside the house I quickly searched for Ino and found her in the kitchen. She was sitting on a stool and talking to a girl with sandy blond hair. Ino spun around to amuse herself until she saw me.

"Sakura," she smiled while looking towards her friend. I examined her friend intently. She wore some flashy clothing but looked…well hot. Her turquoise eyes caught mine and a wolfish grin plastered on her small, but fine lips.

"Temari this is Sakura, Sakura, Temari," Ino greeted for us. I gave a soft smile while Temari gave a half wave-salute thing with her hands. It was probably some gang thing. Ino glanced at Temari who began to talk, "So this is the infamous little pinky I heard about. Natural?"

I blinked, I was talked about? That gave me a new light in the situation. I must be something a little better if I'm talked about, but then again I could be talked about badly. "Yes all natural," I confirmed. Temari's smirk still played on her face.

"Ino doubted it too, until she got in bed with you, or you really aim to be naturally pink." Temari told me with an amused tone. I felt my cheeks blush while Ino giggled nervously with a blush too. Before I could respond Ino interrupted, "Well Temari it was nice chatting with you, but me and Sakura are going to hear the band!" She quickly sputtered while dragging me into the spacious living room. We got in the living room and it was packed people, I hadn't noticed until now how crowded it was. Ino continued to drag me through the crowd. She was sure in a hurry.

"Hold Ino no need to rush," I reminded her with a giggle. Ino gave me a nervous giggle back. "So you wrote them new songs?"

I nodded with a brighter smile. I couldn't wait to hear them play it since they wouldn't let me while practicing, saying that it was supposed to be a surprise. "Yeah I think I wrote good ones this time," I had to boast because I had confidence in these songs. They came straight from the situation between Ino and I, which is absolutely poetic in my new perspective.

Ino nodded with a thinking face on. She glanced into my eyes with a soft smile. It would seriously melt me if possible. "What are your songs about?"

I tilted my head to the side in a mocking thinking position. I was debating whether I should tell her or not. I didn't want to ruin the surprise or not have her understand the song. "Well I-,"

"How are you today the people of Kunai?!" Naruto piped from the microphone. Anshi was looking at the crowd in a bored expression. He was never the guy to yell, unless mad. People shouted and raised fists in the air in their youthful excitement. Ino averted her gaze from me to the stage. All I could hear were the people yelling and Ryuzza testing his bass guitar.

"That's good! We got new songs for you made by a friend of ours, so let's go!" Naruto yelled while turning on his amp and doing a tease strum. The house was filled with the sound of his guitar. Everyone became quiet as Anshi got to the microphone and began to sing. Everyone was quiet until the guitar shot in. The house was full of yelling, drums, guitar strums, and Anshi's voice.

But my eyes were glued to Ino, who stood completely still. I believe she knew this song was for her. I felt mixed emotions inside of me, ones of excitement and suspense of her reaction. What was she thinking, that was the main question but without an easy answer.

Ino slowly turned around to me with an awed face. Her eyes were overwhelmed with surprise, but the blush on her cheeks told her thankfulness. She walked towards me, closing her mouth, and the music was still blaring. It was until she was one foot away from me that everything became quiet.

I wondered where Sasuke was. I was afraid he would be catching on by now or watching. After all, Ino was a beautiful girl at a beer party filled with guys. But I couldn't see Sasuke anywhere. I was disappointed he didn't appreciate or care for Ino. But what if he did? The roses on the couch were from him, I know they were but it didn't make sense. A caring boyfriend gives roses and watches over his girlfriend. Yet here was Ino, all alone at the party without him, and he was off somewhere else. I was tired of expecting him to be a good boyfriend for Ino. And now I came to my over all conclusion, his loss.

"Sakura is the song," I cut her off by kissing her. I didn't care what other thought. She kissed back and I felt her arms link around my neck. I was in pleasurable comfort until I heard a horripilating yell.

"Sakura!" yelled Sasuke from the staircase. I froze while I felt Ino freeze against me as well. Her boyfriend began thrashing through the oblivious crowd. I quickly averted my attention back to Ino, waiting for her to run away from me and blame me. I was waiting for her to push me away in fright, but she still clung to me. I felt the fear of being attacked by the football team's quarterback, because I stood no chance. Yet with Ino still clinging to me, and not hesitating to run away from the situation, I felt re-assured and like I won the fight before it began.

Ino spoke quickly while Sasuke drew near, "Sakura let's run." She glanced around, trying to find a quick place to hide. The music was making my adrenaline rush now with panic.

I got a quick idea, "I couldn't agree more Ino!" I yelled over the music. She grabbed my hand while I began to lead her out of the house, and into the packed street of cars.

"Where are we going to go Sakura," Ino yelled. Her voice was full of anxiety, fear, and guilt. She was human, like me and Sasuke, and felt guilty even if she didn't want Sasuke. I assumed this since she didn't throw me away when Sasuke came near. In that moment I knew Ino desired me more than Sasuke.

"Find the Band's Van," I replied. My voice was cracking with alarm too. We continued to run and I heard Sasuke yell again, but this time he was outside. We both gasped and ran faster through the cars. There was over fifty crowded on this street. Ino gasped in relief, "There it is!" In front of us on the right side was the van, I hoped it was un-locked. Naruto always forgot to lock it. I just hoped Anshi didn't check over it.

We reached the van in quick time, but Sasuke was running towards our direction with fast pace. I reached from the back doors of the van and tried to open them. The door flung open and I ushered Ino in before I jumped in. Once inside we quickly shut the doors and the auto-lock clicked. I didn't know the van had that.

We remained quiet and frozen until we could no longer hear Sasuke. I glanced over to Ino, breathing hard and a stupid smile on my face. "That was close."

"Yeah," Ino replied while trying to catch her breath. She continued to stare at me with those lovely eyes.

"Ino, are you sure you want to try? Because… I'm willing to give a shot, a chance, for this to happen." I whispered earnestly while trying to breathe evenly. Ino looked at me before giggling and smiling like a vixen.

"Yes Sakura, happy you're willing to live a little." She purred before rolling onto me. I laughed, it has been one week for her and she probably was frustrated by now. She quickly started tugging at my pants. I smiled before leaning up to kiss her instead. I wanted to truly claim her lips now, because now and hopefully for a long time, we won't have to worry about her boy tonight or any other, for now she was mine and only mine. I hope she would agree to that too.

* * *

**A/N:**

**1) Listen to it, seriously,it's awesome. **

**2) We all know bunnies are super duper sexually active!**

**I got another one-shot done. It has been lurking inside my head for some times. Well anyways reviews are loved!**


End file.
